ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dead or Alive Ultimate
| genre = Versus fighting game | modes = Single player, multiplayer | platforms = Xbox | media = }} Dead or Alive Ultimate is a compilation fighting game developed by Team Ninja and released by Tecmo for the Xbox in 2004. It is a collection of the two previous games in the series Dead or Alive and Dead or Alive 2. It marks the only game in the series to date to be a compilation. The compilation contains the Sega Saturn version of Dead or Alive and an enhanced remake of DOA2 which utilized the Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball graphics engine and offered DOA3 game mechanics, new game content, online multiplayer capabilities and the inclusion of Hitomi as a playable character. The game requires Xbox Live in order to play online, and includes 12 different game modes, 15 different characters from the Dead or Alive series, as well as bonus content for Dead or Alive 3. With the December 14, 2006, backwards compatibility update for the Xbox 360, the Xbox release of Dead or Alive Ultimate can now be played on the Xbox 360. Plot Being a compilation of the first two games that introduces new features, online play, and various unlockables, the story of Dead or Alive Ultimate plays out as it did in the original. However, a new CG opening was included, further explaining the relationship and history of Ayane, Kasumi and Hayate (only available once users inserts the DOA2 disc). Gameplay Dead or Alive Ultimate is a compilation game that includes a remade version of Dead or Alive 2, with re-developed graphics and new stages for the Xbox gaming system. It also includes the original Sega Saturn version of the first Dead or Alive, with smoothed graphics, but lacks the additional content received in the later-released North America PlayStation version (no Bass or Ayane characters or extra costumes). Both editions include online play. Dead or Alive Ultimate 1 is essentially identical to its original Sega Saturn version, and is generally considered more of a collector's disc than for its content. Dead or Alive Ultimate 2, being a remake created after the debut of DOA3, takes elements and mechanics from both its original iteration and successor. The action of 3D-axis movement is as free-formatted as DOA3, and Hitomi is now a playable character albeit outside story mode. Other elements have been kept intact from DOA2. These include higher damaging counters than in DOA3, environmental hazards not warranting a knockout on a character, and a counter mechanism that is much harder to execute. Despite being able to freely move on a 3D axis in the Ultimate version of DOA2 however, most moves cannot be sidestepped as in other 3D fighters, as well as in DOA3. Another major change is in the revamped holding system in DOA2. The final major set of changes instituted in Ultimate is the inclusion of slopes, which are a type of environmental hazard where those knocked down them roll down the slope, taking damage as they fall. Multiplayer Xbox Live support for this compilation makes it the second online console 3D fighting game to be released in America and Europe (Mortal Kombat: Deception being the first) and the first online console 3D fighting game in Japan). The system set forth by Tecmo for online play in Dead or Alive Ultimate was intended to recreate the feel of playing at an arcade. Players would log onto a shared "lobby" and then observe other matches until it was their turn to participate. Each lobby has a set of gameplay parameters that is determined by its creator, allowing for tournament-style play. Bonus items In Japan, Dead or Alive Ultimate was released with a crystal-clear blue version of the Xbox system that included a controller of the same color, a copy of Dead or Alive Ultimate, and some bonus Kasumi-themed extras.GameSpot.com, "Toned-down DOA Ultimate Xbox bundle hitting Japan" - Retrieved February 16, 2011 In the United States, two trading cards with character pictures on them were randomly included in each game as part of a collector's edition. The game disc of the U.S. release also contains the Booster Pack for Dead or Alive 3, which adds numerous character costumes and a new opening cinematic for the game. This disc also included a G4-produced segment from their Icons series detailing the history of the Dead or Alive series, along with interviews featuring various people from the video game industry, including series creator Tomonobu Itagaki. Soundtrack While this game brings back the old mechanics of Dead or Alive 2 from the Dreamcast, some changes to the music and remixes were added. Each character except Hitomi has their own remix. The remixes only appear in the Dance Floor stage, The Ray House. #''Dream On'' - by Aerosmith, played for the opening CGI #''B-boy no "B" - evolved from ++'' - Zack's theme #''The Shooted'' - Hayabusa's theme #''Grand Style'' - Leifang's theme #''Natural High'' - Jann Lee's theme #''Break the age'' - Gen Fu's theme #''You are under my control - beautiful version 00 -'' - Tina's theme #''Yes or Yes'' - Bass's theme #''Blazed up Melpomene'' - Helena's theme #''Ultimate Weapon'' - Leon's theme #''TehuTehu'' - Ayane's theme #''Vigaku'' - Ein's theme #''Hitohira-reminiscent of Ketsui no toki'' - Kasumi's theme #''Jintsuriki'' - Gohyakumine Bankotsubo's theme #''Knifepoint'' - Bayman's theme #''It's to show'' - Hitomi's theme Reception See also *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' References External links * * Category:2004 video games Category:3D fighting games Category:Dead or Alive video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video game remakes Category:Xbox-only games